Nostalgia
by Vira D Ace
Summary: "tiga tahun kita di sini bareng, susah senang barengan. Kita ... abis lulusan ini ... belum tentu bisa barengan lagi kayak dulu, kan?" / Dazai, Chuuya, Akutagawa, Atsushi, dan nostalgia di kamar asrama.


Upacara kelulusan telah berakhir. Seluruh siswa yang telah lulus berbondong-bondong kembali ke asrama mereka untuk mengambil barang-barang yang sudah dibereskan kemarin sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Atsushi juga melakukan hal yang sama—pemuda itu melangkah santai ke asramanya sambil menenteng kunci dan toga kelulusan.

Well—mungkin kunci tadi tidak perlu, karena ketika sampai, Atsushi mendapati kamar asramanya sudah terbuka. Salah satu dari tiga teman sekamarnya pasti sudah datang duluan dan masih di dalam. Atsushi memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Halo, Atsushi-kun~"

"Ah, Dazai-san ternyata ..."

Atsushi hanya memasang senyum kala mendapati Dazai yang berada di kamar. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tampak sibuk dengan koper miliknya—apalah yang dilakukan pemuda itu, Atsushi memilih untuk tidak mencari tahu dan beralih pada koper yang ia letakkan di atas ranjangnya.

Akutagawa dan Chuuya yang sekamar dengan mereka datang tak lama kemudian dengan tujuan yang sama—mengambil koper. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir keempatnya. Mereka hanya fokus pada koper masing-masing, menilik seisi kamar dan mencari barang pribadi yang sekiranya belum masuk ke koper, dan sebagainya.

"Ah, sudah ..." Atsushi beranjak sambil menarik kopernya, "teman-teman, aku duluan, ya?"

"Eh, tunggu, Atsushi-kun!"

Dazai mencegat. Atsushi menoleh.

"Ya, Dazai-san?" tanya pemuda bersurai putih itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Di sini dulu ..." pandangan Dazai sejenak beralih pada Akutagawa dan Chuuya yang hampir selesai mengurus koper mereka, "Chuuya dan Akutagawa-kun juga—jangan pulang dulu ..."

"Mau apa sih, Dazai?" Chuuya mendengus, tampak kesal karena malah dicegat oleh pemuda yang selama 3 tahun menjadi teman sekamarnya itu. "Aku mau pulang."

"Kita nostalgia bentar lah ..." suara Dazai terdengar santai.

Kening Akutagawa berkerut. "Nostalgia?"

**~o~**

**Nostalgia**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: terinspirasi dari cerita guru TIK saya yang merangkap jadi guru penjas di sebuah SMK berasrama.]**

**~o~**

"Tiga tahun kita barengan di kamar ini, udah banyak yang kita lewatin ..." gumam Dazai pelan, "ah, inget gak pas pertama kali kita ketemuan di sini?" 

"Pertama ketemuan ..." Atsushi ikut menggumam tanpa sadar. Pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi berdiri di ambang pintu seperti tadi—ia sudah meletakkan kopernya di dekat ranjang susun milik Dazai-Chuuya dan duduk lesehan di lantai. "Oh, inget! Inget!"

"Yang pas Chuuya-san ngotot minta pindah kamar gara-gara ada Dazai-san di sini?" tanya Akutagawa datar.

"Jan nyebar aib woe!"

"Biar gitu akhirnya Chuuya-san nerima juga sekamar di sini," Atsushi ikut-ikutan.

"Atsushi—kutabok itu wajah ga salah lho aku."

"A-akutagawa yang mulai!"

"Kok aku?"

Dazai tertawa.

"Terus ada yang inget gak pas hari kedua kita di sini?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat itu lagi.

"Atsushi kepeleset di kamar mandi saking mau duluannya masuk," ujar Chuuya, "inget lagi kok serasa mau ngakak ya?"

"C-chuuya-san!"

Wajah Atsushi sudah semerah kepiting kesukaan Dazai. Chuuya mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa—jaga image, malu dia kalau sampai kelepasan ketawa.

"Terus kita berempat hampir kena hukum sama kakak kelas gara-gara telat. Untungnya mereka maklum pas tau kalo kakinya Atsushi-kun sempat ada keseleo dikit gara-gara tadi, jadi harus diurut—diurut sama Akutagawa-kun waktu itu enak gak?" Dazai menambahkan seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Duh..." wajah Atsushi berubah ngilu. Akutagawa hanya menyipitkan mata—meski dalam hati ia ingin tertawa sedikit.

"Sorenya main bola di lapangan, begitu sampe di asrama langsung tepar ga mandang tempat," balas Akutagawa, "aku inget banget Chuuya-san sama Dazai-san deketan tempatnya, terus ketiduran sambil pelukan."

"Tunggu, apa?!" Chuuya mendelik ke arah Dazai.

"Sumpah Chuu, gak sengaja! Waktu itu aku capek banget!" Dazai tersentak.

"Kau bilang begitu berarti tau kan kalo kita tidur sambil pelukan?!"

Atsushi terkikik. Akutagawa hanya tersenyum tipis—mau ngakak juga harus jaga image, sebelas-dua belas pikirannya sama Chuuya.

.

.

"Ah, ada yang inget gak pas kita kelas sepuluh, tiap malam Minggu?" tanya Atsushi antusias.

"Oh, yang pas Dazai ngeluarin kartu buat main itu, kan?" Chuuya melirik yang bersangkutan, "awalnya ngerengek gara-gara ga dibolehin keluar dari asrama buat malmingan, tapi abis itu malah ngeluarin kartu seabrek dari dalam tas."

"Ga boleh bawa kartu sebenernya—ntar disita guru BK," ucap Akutagawa.

"Tapi kalian pada ikut main juga kan?" Dazai tersenyum nakal—beneran nakal khas bocah SMA. "Main sampe jam 2 pagi. Bangun-bangun pada telat, ga ada yang sarapan."

"Dazai-san kartunya banyak," ucap Atsushi, "minggu ini remi, minggu depannya domino, minggu depannya lagi uno, gitu-gitu aja terus."

"Biar ga bosen," Dazai nyengir.

"Tapi endingnya ketahuan BK juga," Chuuya tersenyum sinis, "disita, kan?"

"I-iya ..."

"Aku sempat liat Pak Steinbeck bawa itu kartu ke tukang kebun yang lagi bakar sampah," sahut Akutagawa.

"Pantesan nggak pernah balik ..." timpal Atsushi.

"Nggak apa-apa itu mah—di rumah masih banyak," balas Dazai santai.

"Dih."

"Ehe~"

.

.

"Ada yang inget gak pas awal-awal kelas sebelas, pas kita ketemu di kelas yang sama?" kali ini Chuuya yang bertanya.

"Inget lah," sahut Dazai, "Chuuya nggak sengaja ngomong kasar ke wali kelas, terus dihukum lari keliling lapangan 12 kali."

Chuuya mendengus geli. "Tapi abis itu kalian juga ikut ngomong kasar ke wali kelas, jadinya kita berempat dihukum rame-rame," kekehnya, "serius, aku kasiannya sama Akutagawa—kamu nggak kuat lari malah maksain, kan bisa gawat kalo malah pingsan."

"Tapi aku kuat tuh keliling 12 kali," balas Akutagawa datar. "Terus paling enak itu abis selesai nyelesain hukumannya," mau tidak mau pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum tipis begitu mengingat hal yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Yang lain belajar, kita abis nyelesain hukuman malah ngeluyur ke kantin," Atsushi terkikik, "untung gak ketahuan BK."

"Kalo ketahuan, nambah poin," ucap Chuuya.

"Mana poinnya Chuuya udah banyak dari kelas sepuluh kan ya ..." kekeh Dazai.

"Poinmu juga banyak, jadi diem aja," balas Chuuya sebal.

Keempatnya tertawa.

.

.

"Aku paling suka pas ada pemeriksaan kesehatan pas kelas olahraga," Dazai terkikik, "ngetawain orang yang paling pendek badannya itu rasanya seru."

"Mau kutabok kau?" Chuuya sudah siap-siap sepatu—mengingat dirinya yang punya tinggi badan terendah itu membuatnya kesal setengah hidup, mana waktu itu Dazai menertawakannya keras sekali.

Atsushi dan Akutagawa spechless.

.

.

"Eh, eh, ada yang inget gak, pas kita rame-rame bolos cuman biar nggak ikut ulangan harian sosiologi?" Atsushi bertanya lagi.

"Hmm, calon mahasiswa nakal nih, hobi bolos," celetuk Dazai.

"Yang ngusulin buat bolos rame-rame waktu itu siapa ya?" Chuuya melirik Dazai. Yang dilirik hanya terkekeh.

"Ulangannya cuman satu jam pelajaran, kita bolosnya seharian," sahut Akutagawa, "padahal kita bisa ikut jam pelajaran berikutnya—kan kita diabsen per pelajaran, bukan per hari."

"Tauk tuh si Dazai."

"Gitu-gitu kalian nikmatin juga," balas Dazai, "kita kabur abis jam sarapan terus main kartu di kamar—inget kan pas awal semester aku bawa kartu lagi?—sampe sore."

"Iya, terus pas sorenya kita dipanggil langsung sama Pak Kunikida di asrama, disuruh lari keliling lapangan 20 kali sama ngebersihin toilet gedung kelas sebelas," Atsushi tertawa pahit, namun jujur ia juga menikmati saat-saat itu, dan mungkin merindukannya.

.

.

"Inget gak pas kita kelas 12, hampir tiap Senin kita rebutan kamar mandi?" kali ini Chuuya yang bicara.

"Duh, aku malah inget pas kita terpaksa mandi berempat gara-gara hampir telat upacara ..." Atsushi meringis.

Sejenak keempatnya terdiam.

"Serius, aku masih nggak tau kenapa malah setuju buat mandi berempat ..." Chuuya mojok di dalam ranjang bawah sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku lebih pilih telat upacara daripada mandi berempat—tapi kok dulu aku setuju ya ..." gumam Dazai dengan wajah madesu.

Akutagawa tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi yang pasti, ia malu sekali.

.

.

"Inget gak pas kita pada tepar gak tau tempat di sini abis selesai ngerjain UNBK hari terakhir?" ucap Dazai.

"Inget," Atsushi menyahut.

Chuuya tersenyum tipis. "Rasanya capek, tapi udah plong," ujarnya, "udah berasa nilai bagus aja. Udah ga takut dapet berapa, intinya selesai, kelar, maunya istirahat aja begitu selesai ngerjain soal terakhir."

"Tapi kenyataannya nilai kita emang pada bagus-bagus, kan?" sahut Dazai, "perangnya udah selesai. Kita menang, UNBK kalah telak."

"Dari pada itu ..." Akutagawa bergumam pelan, "kalian inget gak ... kalo ini hari terakhir kita di asrama ini?"

Dazai, Chuuya, dan Atsushi terdiam.

"Bener juga ..." ucap Atsushi, "aku nyaris lupa kalo awalnya aku ke sini cuman buat ngambil barang, terus langsung pulang—Dazai-san ngajakin sih."

"Biar gak terlupakan," Dazai tertawa kecil, "tiga tahun kita di sini bareng, susah senang barengan. Kita ... abis lulusan ini ... belum tentu bisa barengan lagi kayak dulu, kan?"

Nada bicara Dazai memberat di akhir kalimat. Chuuya meringis.

"Dazai, plis lah ..." sahut pemuda bersurai jingga itu, "aku udah cukup nangis di lapangan sama anak satu angkatan tadi, jangan kau bikin nangis lagi di sini."

"Chuuya mau nangis, nih?"

"M-maksudku bukan begitu! T-tapi ... ah, auk ah!"

"Yhaa~"

Atsushi hanya tersenyum memperhatikan kedua _mantan_ teman sekamarnya. Akutagawa meliriknya sedikit—ah, ada setitik air di manik violet milik pemuda bersurai putih itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menutup matanya sejenak sembari mendongak.

"Perpisahan itu awal, kok," ucap Akutagawa pelan, "kalo kita ketemu lagi nanti, kan ... siapa yang tau?"

Atsushi menoleh. "Lho—Akutagawa, kamu nangis?"

"Eh, serius?!" Dazai yang tadi masih asyik menjahili Chuuya berpaling sejenak, "wah, bener!"

"Akutagawa bisa juga ya nangis ..." Chuuya mangut-mangut.

Akutagawa tersentak. Detik itu juga ia tersadar kalau ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya. Namun kemudian pemuda itu hanya terkekeh kecil. "Lihat siapa yang bicara," ucapnya.

"Huh?"

Ketiga pemuda itu sontak menyentuh pipi begitu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir. Keempatnya saling berpandangan, lantas tertawa ringan. Ada sedikit nada sendu memang, namun mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan hanya tertawa.

**~end~**

**Well, harusnya saia ngerjain ff buat event. Tapi yang dateng ilhamnya ini, itupun abis tiba-tiba keinget sama cerita guru TIK saia tadi sore pas jam terakhir pelajaran TIK.**

**Jadi tuh guru TIK saia ngajar TIK di SMP saia sekarang, sama SMK berasrama. Beliau nyeritain apa-apa aja yang ada di SMK tempat Beliau ngajar itu, sekaligus dengan apa yang terjadi pas kelulusannya. Nah, dari cerita murid-muridnya yang lulus itulah, ff ini lahir :'v /sebenernya ini info ga guna, jadi lewatin aja /telat Vir /digebuk**

**Btw yg main kartu, mandi berempat barengan pas kepepet, terus nangis satu angkatan pas kelulusan itu, itu beneran terjadi lho (kalo kata guru TIK saia) /dan sebenernya lagi-lagi ini info ga guna, tapi saia pengen ngetik aja :'v**

**Oke, gini aja w mau nulis. Infonya pada ga guna juga, jadi saia mau cukupkan sampai di sini. Semoga bisa bertemu lain waktu.**

**Jaa~**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
